Daddy Dearest Fights Aliens
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: SG-1BTVS- Joyce dies during Buffy's last year of High school and Buffy discovers that Hank Summers Isn't her real dad. So she learns of another fight going on, and joins her dad in his fight
1. Default Chapter

Daddy Dearest Fight's Aliens  
  
Chapter One  
  
A/N: I'm going to have Riley be Buffy's best friend in High School from Sunnydale High because it will make more sense with her age then. So lets say that he is 19 and the initiative thing happened Buffy's last year in High school rather then college. And that Circum-what'sit that happened on Buffy's 18th birthday- I'm making that happen on her 17th, including all the Giles getting fired. No Wesley...yet.  
  
Have you ever seen someone die before your eyes? Have it haunt your every waking moment? Well I've seen too many people die that I care about. Sure I've killed the undead, but they deserved it. So what right? It comes with the slayer package. I'm about 17 and in high school with my best friends. I'm Buffy Summers and I'm going to give you the lowdown on my life.  
  
I had a boyfriend named Riley but he left for the Army about 3 weeks ago. My mom died a month ago suddenly from a brain tumor or something like that. Now I'm about to head to this lawyers place to hear her will.  
  
Wanna know how I feel on this whole thing, the way my life's heading? I'm tired of slaying. I love my friends but I can't feel anything or connect with them like I used to. Riley and I parted as friends, well bitter friends. I wished him good luck and he said that he hoped I kept the fight up so he could see me again sometime soon. So it was a clean breakup, well we hate each other a bit still though. I need something to live for -to fight for. How was I supposed to know that an opportunity was going to pop up unexpected? Maybe I didn't know but I am happy it did.  
  
"You ready to go?" Giles asked me bringing me out of my thoughts in what I was writing.  
  
Another weird habit that formed. I suddenly kept my leather bound journal -a gift from years ago- around all the time and wrote in it. I had some pictures to go with what I wrote. It was a nice way of letting my thoughts out. None of the gang said anything about it so....  
  
"Yeah," I said and we walked to his new car and headed towards the lawyer's office which was about 20 minutes away.  
  
"You know you want to. So go ahead," Giles said not even looking.  
  
I turned on the radio, "Tankie."  
  
To every broken heart in here. Love was once a part but now its disappeared. She told me that its all apart of the choices that you're making. Even when you think you're right, you have to give to take.  
  
"What is this?" Giles asked me as he saw me mouthing the words.  
  
"Last train home by Lost Prophets. New band but pretty good," I answered.  
  
But there's still tomorrow, forget the sorrow, and I can be on the last train home. Watch it pass the day as it fades away. No more time to care, no more time today, but we sing if were going no where, yeah we sing if its not enough, and we sing with out a reason to never fall in love.  
  
"Lovely," I heard Giles mutter.  
  
I don't know why I loved this song so much. Maybe it's because it reminds me of Angel a bit. There was a hell of a lot of sorrow I'll admit that. He had plenty of time since he never ran out, but I live. I grow older. And I'm pretty much giving up on love that's for sure.  
  
I wonder if you're listening, picking up all the signals sent back from within. Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on. Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here.  
  
But there's still tomorrow, forget the sorrow, and I can be on the last train home. Watch it pass the day as it fades away. No more time to care, no more time today, but we sing if were going no where, yeah we sing if its not enough, and we sing with out a reason to never fall in love.  
  
But we sing if were going no where, yeah we sing if its not enough, and we sing with out a reason to never fall in love. But we sing if were going nowhere, yeah we sing if its not enough, and we sing with out a reason to never fall in love, to never fall in love again.  
  
Okay maybe the drive wasn't 20 minutes like we thought. The song ended and we were there, too quickly.  
  
"You're dad is going to be there," Giles said as a statement more than a question.  
  
"Yeah," I said with no emotion towards my 'father'. "Let's get this over with."  
  
We walked in and were escorted into an office where I saw my dad a lawyer guy and some guy I didn't recognize.  
  
"Take a seat Ms. Summers and we shall begin," The lawyer said and I rolled my eyes.  
  
I sat next to Giles and that mystery man, not wanting to sit near that jackass who people refer to as Hank Summers.  
  
The man started reading my mom's will and I zonked out. I had that last train home song stuck in my head. I took notice that the mystery man was wearing an Army uniform...kinda.  
  
Then the lawyer guy started saying something that made me pay attention again.  
  
"Seeing that my daughter is under the age of 18 currently I give guardianship to her biological father Jack O'Neill."  
  
If I wasn't frozen inside I would have showed a bit more emotion then what I did - A chuckle. It had no emotion in it really. Giles gave me a questioning look. I looked him in the eyes and he realized it. I laughed at the irony of it all. That mystery man was my father. As the meeting ended -Hank had already taken off- us three walked out.  
  
"Giles head on over to the library. Tell the gang I'll be over there in a bit," I said and he nodded leaving me with Jack.  
  
"Well this is kind of sudden. If I had known I wouldn't have had you find out that suddenly," He said apologetically.  
  
He reminded me a lot of Xander. They had the same personality.  
  
"You seem the type that would," I said.  
  
"Would this be the time where we get to know each other better?" He asked as we started walking towards my house.  
  
"I guess so," I said.  
  
"So I guess I'll start," He said then thought a moment as if how to. "On second hand you start."  
  
"Okay. Let's start off with me saying this. I didn't mean to burn down the school gym, I had a really good reason for running away this past summer, the cops in this town are stupid so that's why they accused me of murder, and that you better be nice to me or else my friends will hurt you in any way possible," I smiled a weak smile which was all I could muster, "Just a warning."  
  
He looked at me a moment, "Noted."  
  
"What about you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm a colonel and work for the military on something that's classified," He said.  
  
"Way to get with the details there," I said.  
  
"I wish I could tell you," He said a bit sadly. "Look, Buffy, I know I haven't been there for you and I wish I was but this is my time to make up for it. I would understand if you say no, but I'd like for you to come with me back to Colorado. Maybe do some bonding things that families do."  
  
I thought for a minute. I looked at my journal thinking of what I'd written lately. There was nothing here for me. The demons were down to 2 per week. My friends and I were detached and my mom is dead. What else could I do?  
  
"How much can I trust you?" I asked kind of hurried and he seemed a bit shocked.  
  
"Anything you don't want me to tell anyone can stay secret. You can trust me Buffy," He said.  
  
"Then I think we should sit down and talk. After I do something. Just don't run away and give me time to explain okay?" I said.  
  
"Okay," He said a little question in his voice.  
  
"Hold this," I said whipping out my stake and handing him my journal.  
  
The sun had just set and I felt a vampire coming on. Then the fight began. When I staked the 2 vampires then I turned to my dad.  
  
"I think we should talk soon," He said.  
  
I sighed.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Daddy Dearest Fights Aliens  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Surprisingly enough he took it good. He had faced a vampire a few years back and had gotten saved by the all familiar Kendra. I told him the story of Kendra when he asked. So we talked and I decided suddenly.  
  
"I'll go to Colorado with you," I said.  
  
He seemed relieved and when he smiled I knew he was.  
  
"Can I ask you something and hope you won't get to offended?" He asked and I could tell he didn't want to ruin what we had recently built.  
  
"Sure," I said feeling the same way.  
  
"What happened?" He asked  
  
A question with no specifics, but I knew what he meant.  
  
"Maybe sometime else. Now's not the time," I said and he nodded.  
  
We were both on a plane headed towards Colorado. I didn't say goodbye to my friends -except Giles. I had given him letters to give to the gang and he understood. I was tired of the council and quit. They weren't to happy, but it turns out since Kendra was killed another slayer was called and she was going to be in Sunnydale next week to take my place.  
  
"You holdin' up okay?" Dad asked me  
  
I had taken to calling him dad easier than we both thought and it was good for both of us.  
  
"As good as I have been," I said.  
  
I had to tell him. It's been bugging me for awhile.  
  
"He's dead," I said.  
  
"Who?" He asked puzzled.  
  
"You asked earlier what happened between Angel and I, and he's dead. After he turned into Angelus and pried on us we had the final sward fight. Acathla had his vortex open. Angel got the pointy end of the sward and got sucked in. So that's why I ran away last summer. Plus the fact that my mom flipped when I told her about the Slayer-ness and told me never to come back again so......" I trailed off.  
  
I went back to looking out the window and I felt my dad put his hand on mine comfortingly. I turned back to him with tears in my eyes. The whole thing ended up with me having my head on his shoulder while he stroked my hair.  
  
Sometime later I found myself in the car heading to dad's place. Must have carried me out. I only had a duffel bag so... I sat up and saw that it was dark out.  
  
"You're awake," He said. "Thought you were gonna be out for awhile."  
  
"It's beautiful," I said looking at the scenery lit up by the full moon.  
  
Full moon. Oz will be locked up as usual tonight. I wonder who will be on wolf watch tonight.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is," He said. "You can turn on the radio if you want, unless you're a Christian music girl then don't you even try."  
  
I smiled a weak smile again and then turned on the radio. Right away Last Train Home started playing. I leaned back and noticed that in my hand was my journal, not opened.  
  
"I saw that you always carried it around so I thought you'd want it with you when you woke up," He said.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
Then a cell phone ring pierced the air. I turned off the radio and dad answered it.  
  
"O'Neill.....um the summons was for nothing important," He winked at me mischievously and I sustained a chuckle, "I just got a few old knick- knacks......When?....Look I have a guest with me......Get back to me in an hour Carter."  
  
He hung up.  
  
"Waiting for the surprise factor?" I asked.  
  
"More or less. I'm hoping I can show you around but we need to get you clearance," Dad said.  
  
"With the Army?" I asked and He nodded, "I think I might already have some clearance or at least I may have pissed off a few higher ups."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"There was this thing called the initiative and it was an army thing. So long story short, Saved their asses and they closed the program. I helped train a few people," I said.  
  
Dad laughed, "This is going to be interesting."  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"Carter I thought I told you.......debriefing? For what?.......well then tell the General that I found someone here that might help us a bit.........You'll have to wait to see who Carter...see you in five minutes."  
  
He hung up.  
  
"Is that your way of asking me into the fight?" I smirked.  
  
"Do you accept?" he asked smirking back.  
  
"Is it close to slaying?" I asked.  
  
"Very," dad replied.  
  
"I accept," I said.  
  
"Well then," he said as we pulled up to gates, "Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain."  
  
My eyes widened a bit as I was instantly impressed.  
  
"Don't be intimidated," Dad said to me as we walked down a hallway to the doors at the end.  
  
"Dad. I do this for a living. Think," I said and he smiled then led me into the conference room.  
  
I saw a familiar face.  
  
"Riley?" I asked as he said "Buffy?"  
  
"Colonel?" A bald guy asked taking the attention of Riley and I.  
  
"Everyone I'd like you to meet my daughter. Buffy, and she's here to help us," Jack said.  
  
"Damn," Riley said and everyone -including me- looked at him, "You kick ass and I know it. Just saying what I- okay I'll shut up now."  
  
"Please," I said back to him rolling my eyes. "You have personal experience of me kicking your ass. Let's not go for a 5th time."  
  
"Hold it. Daughter?" A girl asked.  
  
"How about we get some intros done here," I said.  
  
"Take a seat and we can begin," Baldy said.  
  
Names went around the table.  
  
"How do you know Riley?" Carter asked.  
  
"Initiative," Riley answered.  
  
"Plus I kicked his ass pretty bad. That makes an impression," I said pointedly to Riley.  
  
"Excuse me but I don't quite understand how you kicked his ass, so to speak," Teal'c said.  
  
"How about we have that rematch instead of me explaining totally," I said to Riley and he nodded.  
  
He took off his vest and we stood.  
  
"I would stand against the wall if I were you," Riley suggested to the group.  
  
Then the fight started.  
  
"Pinned ya," I smirked.  
  
"Damn," He muttered. "You been working out more?"  
  
I helped him up with a smile, "If I say yes I know you only want that so you have an excuse for losing...again."  
  
"Ms. O'Neill an explanation," Hammond said.  
  
Name was much better. I didn't get the principal office trouble feeling from it. Sweet.  
  
"Dad you explain it. I'm not doing it again in less than a day," I said.  
  
"My daughter here kicks ass cos she is a chosen warrior called the Slayer who fights Demons, Vampires and...." He looked at me.  
  
"Any other baddies," I added.  
  
"Right," He said and then everyone was looking at us with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Okay," I said, "Into each generation, a slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. Basically I'm that girl. But the one girl part isn't so true anymore cos now there's two slayers."  
  
"And that happened how?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I died," Seeing their expressions I rushed to say, "For two minutes. I was drowned then Xan brought me back. But I'm here so no big."  
  
"Sure no big," Riley smirked earning him a elbow to the gut.  
  
"And that's how I thought she can help," Dad said.  
  
"I agreed to help as long as you'll let me," I said.  
  
"How much do you know?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Well I know Teal'c has something wiggy dealing with him cos my spider sense is going wonky. Other than that Dad hasn't told me anything," I said.  
  
"Spider sense?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I can sense Vamps, Demons, and now apparently whatever the big guy over there is," I said.  
  
"Do you promise to keep everything you hear here private and not to tell anyone outside of this base?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Hold up," I said then turned to dad who had sit next to me. I whispered, "The gang is gonna have to know. Willow is probably doin' some Wicca mojo to check up on me. If I suddenly can't be found she'll panic. And my friends panicked is not a good sight. All I would talk to them about is telling' them I'd be somewhere and that if we needed help researching or something cos I can't break of ties."  
  
Dad leaned back in his chair, "Buffy has some friends about 4 of them that help her fight and that help with research. Those would be the only other four."  
  
"They won't tell anyone. There's no one to tell first off," Riley said.  
  
"You're backing up the Scooby gang. Are you high?" I asked Riley.  
  
"Funny," He said back sarcastically.  
  
"Wasn't trying to get with the funnies," I said back.  
  
"You said 4. Willow, Xander, Giles, and who else?" Riley asked questioningly.  
  
Damn it. I counted Angel.  
  
"Perhaps Vamp boy?" Riley asked.  
  
"That's it Captain cardboard You're going down," I said starting to stand and he did also.  
  
Dad pulled me down lightly.  
  
"Or perhaps Peroxide brains?" Riley smirked again.  
  
I didn't get up. I just took my stake from my belt and with the non-pointed side hit (throwing it hard as hell) Riley's goody bag.  
  
"Change that to three people," I said ignoring Riley's groan.  
  
"Buffy?" Dad asked.  
  
"Angel," I said.  
  
"Right," Dad said then said to the rest, "I think Finn should be excused until he learns not to piss off Buffy-"  
  
"Oh he won't learn. It's been a year and he hasn't huh?" I asked the now standing Riley.  
  
"Not when it comes to those who protect evil," Riley said.  
  
"He's wasn't evil!" I said.  
  
"Tell it to Ms. Calendar," Riley said handing me my stake then walking out.  
  
There was a deadly silence.  
  
"Buff-" Dad started.  
  
"Tell me what I need to know," I said. "Just start telling me who's ass I get to kick while imagining It's Riley."  
  
Teal'c had taken Buffy for a tour of the base while the rest of the group was still in the conference room.  
  
"What's the deal with her past?" Carter asked.  
  
"She fell in love with this guy name Angel. He was a vampire with a human soul making him different then your typical Vamp. He was told to help protect her. But there was a loophole in the curse that gave him the soul. If he ever had one moment of perfect happiness then the soul gets taken away. Um......something happened between the two of them and he lost his soul. She ended up sending him to hell," Jack said.  
  
"Something bein- oh," Daniel said realizing it.  
  
Carter smiled along with the other two.  
  
"And then her mom died so......"  
  
"Who's Ms. Calendar?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Was my computer teacher that my watcher was dating," I said walking in. "Wasn't to happy with her for awhile but then Angelus killed her. Having a fun discussion about me?"  
  
"Well we want to get to know our colonel's daughter," Carter smiled.  
  
I nodded. "Well the big guy and I are gonna fight so we just wanted to tell you incase you wanted to watch."  
  
They looked at me like I was stupid.  
  
"I challenged him people. Bye," I said then walked out into the hallway where Teal'c was.  
  
The others quickly came out and we went outside to a grassy area. Teal'c tossed me a staff. My eyes lit up.  
  
"Fun," I said to myself getting used to the weight.  
  
I took out my stake and journal and handed them to my dad. Then the fight began  
  
The group watched and nearby soldiers who knew Teal'c came over and watched. They two eventually moved so fast you couldn't make out them too well.  
  
"Who is he fighting sir?" A soldier asked.  
  
"My daughter," Jack smirked.  
  
Then it ended as a staff went flying and Buffy had the tip of hers against Teal'c's chest.  
  
"Pretty good. Like to train with you sometime," Buffy said.  
  
"I'd be honored," Teal'c answered bowing a bit.  
  
"Sweet," Buffy said.  
  



	3. Chapter Three

I woke up before dad did and I went into his backyard which had a bit of a grassy area. I had a tank top on and black leather pants. I tossed off my duster and put it by my other stuff. I started doing the Tai Chi that Angel had taught me. I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit before opening them again and paying attention to the noise of the world around me which comforted me.

Jack woke up and saw Buffy's door open. She wasn't in there so he went downstairs and saw through a window her in the backyard doing some ancient thing -the name slipping his name. He had seen people doing it on tv and they said that it took immense concentration and it helped relieve stress. He thought that his daughter was doing it pretty impressively. Then his cell rang and he answered it before Buffy could hear it.

"O'Neill...Hey General...Yeah we're both up," Jack was still watching Buffy. "Sorry what was that?"

"O'Neill what has you so preoccupied?" the general demanded.

"What's that Japanese thing that they do to relax and they move their arms and body in this certain way?" Jack asked giving the best explanation he could.

"Tai Chi?" The general asked.

"Yeah. Buffy's doing that. Pretty well too," Jack said impressed.

"Really?" the general asked also sounding impressed.

"Yeah. Um What did you want again?" Jack asked.

"I want SG-1 to take it's new member with you to PF3-829," General said.

"Have we been there before?" Jack asked.

"No. Report here in 1 hour," General said then hung up.

I heard the back door openly and I whipped around embarrassed if I got caught by dad.

"We got orders. Wanna go into space?" Dad smirked.

"Sure," I said putting on my duster which was one of Angel's smaller ones I stole.

I was wearing a blood red tank with the Necklace and Ring that Angel gave me.

"You realize you won't be able to wear that when we're not here. You'll have to wear a standard uniform thing," Dad said.

"Come here," I said leading him into my room.

I took out my one duffel bag that I had weapons in.

"I wear a sward and I can do damage with that. I carry knives and I'll wear a crossbow if it makes you happy. Guns and me......I've only used a Rocket Launcher we borrowed from the army base but we'll talk about that later. I'm more hand to hand and I can dodge lotsa things," I said. "Don't worry about me."

I grabbed the stuff and the only thing visible was the crossbow.

"Okay," He said, "I trust you. You get hurt, you'll get yelled at."

"Okay," I said. "Let's get going."

As we walked out Dad asked, "Where'd you get the duster and the Jewelry?"

"Angel," I answered.

"Looks good," He answered then we started driving off.

"You need some protection besides a crossbow," Daniel said.

"I got plenty. You just can't see it," I said as we walked into the room that held the Stargate. "Damn. Someone must have been really bored or really drunk when they thought this thing up. Either that or they were a geek."

That got a few smiles. The Stargate started up and the water stuff flew out and then it was all bubbly. We walked up the ramp and paused before hand.

"How come Riley has to come?" I whined.

"Too late for that," Dad said and then we waked in.

I heard Hammond say faintly as we walked though, "This will be interesting."

Then we appeared in some building that was stone and had clinging heard distantly in the background.

"Oh shit," I said and the group turned to me. "I know where we are."

"And that would be?" Riley asked not amused.

"In other words hell. I've been here," I said looking around then a familiar face walked in.

He looked at me and glared. I noticed a faint scar on his eye.

"Who woulda thought the gang banger would survive the stab wound and the fall. Well I guess I'll just have to kick your ass and _escape again._"

"We're going to have a talk on what you were doing in hell," Dad said and I silently cursed.

More of the workers here came in and we took them out. Following the passage way I came to a familiar open area. The pole was still in the middle and I had a memory pop into my head.

_Lily runs off to lead the group out. I see two guards coming for them and leads them away at a run. I wind around through the slaves still blindly working away. The guards are big and bulky compared to my small figure darting through the maze, but they manage to keep up. I notice a pole jutting out of the floor and grab onto it, swinging around once and knocking one of the guards out with an aerial side kick. I lets go of the pole and begin to run again. _

The faint memory of the wound I had in my head made my head ache all over again. A group came in and I noticed the axe which also was familiar from those 4 months ago.

"Stumpy," I smirked at the familiar guy who I sliced a bit and noticed a bit of his chest missing.

"Let's get this started," Dad said and the fight began.

I took out a sward and started fighting. When the sward was tossed the only one who fought me was Stumpy.

"Vengeance is a bitch," I said dodging his blade. "But I'm the one who's gonna win."

I grabbed the hilt of my sward as I rolled on the ground.

"Again," I said then the fight between Stumpy and I grew more intense.

The noise clattered down, but more came. Deja vou.

_Another guard comes up to the edge of the platform holding a battle-ax with a curved blade. He looks at the fighting for a moment, then moves to jump up onto the platform._

_Ken: Humans don't fight back._

_The guard on the platform tries to pound My head with his club, but I hold my hammer high, blocking his attack and making him drop his weapon._

_Ken: (enraged) Humans don't fight back!_

"You!" I heard Ken yell.

"Does everyone have to know me," I groaned as I fought.

"You won't let them escape again! Kill them all!" Ken Yelled.

"Like that worked last time jackass," I said killing Stumpy finally.

"Let's get outta here," I heard Carter yell.

"Give me 5 minutes!" I yelled taking off down another hallway despite the yells of my dad.

I sliced along the way until I reached the reformed pool of black goo. I saw some newbies getting led down the hallway near the elevator and a guard doing the same thing that happened while I was there. I knocked him out.

"Anyone want out?" I said and everyone followed as I lifted the people up.

I saw Teal'c come over as the last person went through and the pool closed.

"We need to leave Buffy O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Call me Buffy," I said as we ran. "Or if you want to stick to the title call me Asticke. It's my title."

"Are you saying that you're the warrior?" Teal'c asked as we reached the group standing in front of the Stargate where Daniel was typing in the destination.

"I was reading a book while researching and that's what it said I was. I noticed the was Jaffa in there and it said the legend. So then Yes to answer your question," I said as Daniel walked through, then we followed.

When we were back in the Stargate room Teal'c Turned to me.

"It is a great honor," He said

"Right back at ya," I said then my dad turned to me.

"Explanation," He said his voice a bit strained.

"I was doing my job. I had to find this guy and then I accidentally went through the pool that led there," Then at his look I said quickly, "But the important part is I'm not there and that I got a buncha people out. Right?"

"You'll be the death of me," He muttered.

"No shocker there," Riley said.

"You know if Spike ever shows up I hope he kicks you're a-" I started until Hammond cut us off.

"Debriefing in 10 minutes."

Then as they walked out.

"Well if the Master ever shows up I hope he kick's _your_ ass," Riley shot back.

"I knew you stooped low, but that's a new one," I said shooting daggers. "You better watch it Cardboard or else you never know what's going to come up and if I can save you or not."

"I'm sure the council would be thrilled to hear that. Or even Giles," Riley said.

I had enough. I decked him a good one square in the chin.

"Good luck," I smirked then walked into the briefing room.

I had a laptop that dad never used and I was checking my email.

To: 

From: 

Hey Buffy! We're a little upset on how you said goodbye but I get it. Xander wants your address so he can send you some Twinkies. The new Slayer came yesterday and her name's Faith. She's okay but she's not you. We miss you. Even Giles said so!! Mr. No emotion said he did. And even Cordelia said so!! That's scary. Oz says hi in his normal talk. He's all wolfy right now so I'm writing this on watch.

Giles is worried about a potential apocalypse. We got the heads up from another one of those famous Prophesies. Nothing you need to worry about. I'll send you a copy of it next email when I get it. I got to go. Faith just came to take over.

Miss you lots,

Wicca Witch of the West.

"Nice people," Dad said from behind me.

I had sensed him reading it and I didn't mind.

"Yeah," I said then started the reply.

To: 

From: 

Wills!

Okay I need the info on the prophecy apocalypse thing cos dreams are kickin' in with a vengeance. Don't know exactly of what but maybe they're about the same thing.

"Dreams??" Dad asked.

"I get slayer dreams. A heads up," I answered

Remember how I told you about Lily and the diner while I was in Los Angeles? Yeah I went back there yesterday. Don't flip out and tell Giles cos even if he figures out how to email me I'll feel the scolding. An pissed off English watcher yelling at you isn't fun and we know that. You and Xan holding up okay? Even more importantly how's things with you and Oz? Good to know you are keeping good care of his Wolfie-ness.

"Wolf?" Dad asked.

"Werewolf. His baby cousin bit him," I explained.

"Weird group of friends," Dad said.

You're holding something back I can feel it. Next email better have full details.

Miss ya too,

Sunnyhell Snyder Hater, the slayer

"You guys are weird," Dad said.

"Without a doubt," I said smirking as I sent it.

The doorbell rang and I got up and answered it. General Hammond and Carter were standing there. Then the other two ran up.

"Dad. Fang gang is here," I said letting them come in and Dad walked over with a look on his face, "Hey you called my friends weird."

"You agreed," He said.

"Doesn't mean you can say that," I smirked sitting at the computer which said new message.

Weird.

"Wills replied fast," I muttered but Dad heard me.

The computer was on the desk by the couch where dad was sitting with his colleagues around him. I opened the email a bit worried.

To: 

From: 

Buffy we got problems. Turns out we have...a visitor. Make sure you're sitting. Buffy, Angel is back.

My eyes widened and My breath caught in my throat as I read on.

He has his soul back like you said, but he's wild. Giles said while it's only been 4 months here it's been 400 years for him in hell. Giles said not to tell you yet, but we all think you deserve to know.

Buffster- this is Xander. Look I know I don't like dead boy but I know you care for him so listen to me when I say this. Forget G-Man. You're the only one who can help Angel, and we all know it. So if you can't come back then know that we'll take care of him for you as much as we can.

Miss ya, luv ya, really wanna hug ya,

Xander and Willow.

I sat there in silence comprehending what to do next.

"Shit," I said and the other's silenced.

It was Angel, not Angelus. Angel was just changed a bit from hell. Yah that's right. The hell I SENT HIM TO. If Xander said forget what Giles said then he must be bad.

"Buffy everything okay?" Dad asked worried.

"I need to go back to Sunnydale," I said my voice a bit strained.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked.

"Angel's back. I need to go there," I said standing.

"Get packed," Dad said.

And I went into my room and packed a few outfits and then a few weapons. When I walked out everyone was standing.

"I was SG-1 to accompany you. Seeing as you all had a difficult time yesterday, consider this your time off I was trying to get you to take," Hammond said.

"Thank you," I said.


End file.
